


WWSD? (What Would Smith Do?)

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fix It Fic, Fluff, M/M, dont question it, to a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: Of fucking course Tom managed to fall in love during the god damn apocalypse. Nothing in his life had ever been simple so why start when the word ends?Based off of VexedBeverage's fic Nine Hundred and Sixty Four Miles. A little fix it to a part I was not impressed with.





	WWSD? (What Would Smith Do?)

**Author's Note:**

> First off, go read http://archiveofourown.org/works/6066214/chapters/19271017 the fic is amazing and it will def help you understand this fic. Though I guess you don't have to read it if you just want some Xephgor fluff and Tom angst.   
> (idk how to make links links here sorry im so shit) 
> 
> Also Vex, this is what you get <3 Love you hun.
> 
> Also a couple of lines at one point are from Vex's fic. I like to think this is all cannon up until the incident.

It had been 5 days since they had managed to escape the overrun base, 5 days of travelling during the days and resting in whatever building they could find at night.  
It was tough, the days were exhausting and they lived in constant fear of running into those things.  
But as Tom sat outside the house that was their current base for the night, shoulders touching the man sitting beside him, he couldn’t help but feel content.  
He knew that was insane, who feels content when the world has legit turned to hell?! But that was just the effect the man next to him had.  
Lewis Brindley was a light in the dark. He was the man who saved them all the day the original base was overrun, the man who had become their leader, the man who somehow managed to make this world not only bearable but nice. 

The two men hadn’t met until the night the base fell. Looking back on it now Tom is pretty sure he saw Lewis around their campus a few times but they never talked.  
But after they were forced to work together for their lives, they had started talking.  
It started with Tom just thanking Lewis for leading them out and quickly became something so much more. They found themselves usually walking together (when Tom wasn’t with Smith), heading off ahead of the group to scout out the area and they would team up for watches, just like they were right now.  
Tom was drawn from his thoughts by a shove to his shoulder.

“You alright Tom? You usually love my warcraft ramblings.”  
Lewis softly smiled at Tom who unconsciously reflected the smile back. 

“Yeah sorry friend was just thinking. Carry on yeah?”  
Lewis’ smiled faded.

“Don’t go thinking too hard yeah? You get this weird frown on your face when you do and it isn't nearly as attractive as your smile.”  
Lewis finished off with a cheeky smirk and Tom laughed. His cheeks thankfully already red from the cold.

“So what you are saying is that I am the looks and you are the brains?”  
Lewis chuckled at that. 

“You got it! Just leave all the thinking to me okay? I need you to keep smiling.”  
Lewis all but whispered the last part, but Tom still managed to hear it. Tom smiled and shoved Lewis playfully with his shoulder. 

“Come on, let’s head inside. Our shifts over and I wanna check out the offices in the warehouse. Plus it is bloody freezing out here.”  
Lewis gently smiled at Tom.

“Good idea, I need to talk to Mark about somethings anyway.”  
Both men stood up simultaneously and made their way inside, walking shoulder to shoulder.  
Entering the warehouse, Lewis was easily able to spot Steve and Bruce, who were next in line for watch. 

“Talk to you later okay?”  
Tom smiled.

“Sure thing boss.”  
\---------------------------

Tom could not believe his luck. In one of the offices he had found an old school Polaroid camera with lots of film. He couldn’t contain his excitement as he bounced towards Smith. 

“Hey, look what I found in the office.”  
Tom said pulling the camera out proudly. 

Not giving Smith time to reply, Tom held the camera out and quickly took a picture of the two of them. The flash of the camera blinding him for a second.  
Tom laughed as he pulled at the glossy paper protruding from the front of the camera and shook it vigorously before looking at the image.

“How the fuck do you manage to still look so good without knowing what was coming?”  
Tom asked.  
The picture was a little overexposed, the light grey wall behind both of them reflecting the flash. Smith had been in the midst of raising both his eyebrows as Tom tilted his head with his mouth open in a grin. Smith took the picture from his friend’s hand. 

“I’m keeping this one.”  
He informed the other man.

“What? I found the camera, all pictures are mine.”  
He protested, folding his arms across his chest.  
Smith gave Tom a cheeky grin, causing the other man to raise an eyebrow.

“You can keep all the ones you take of you and Lewis.”  
Tom’s mouth opened and close a few times before he muttered out his reply. 

“Fuck off, Alex.”  
He failed to hide his smile and quickly turned around and headed directly towards Lewis. May as well since Smith called him out. 

Lewis was talking to Mark, both of their faces serious until Mark pointed to the approaching Tom causing Lewis to spin around and smile.

“Thanks Mark, continue the talk tomorrow yeah?”  
Mark’s eyes darted between Lewis and Tom before he grinned.

“Sure thing boss.”  
With that Mark walked off leaving Lewis alone with Tom. 

“So, you find anything interesting in your search?”  
Tom gave Lewis a sly grin. 

“You could say that.”  
In one quick motion Tom swung his arm around Lewis’ shoulder, pulling him in close as he used his other hand to raise the camera.

“Say cheese!”  
Tom smiled as he pushed the button on top of the camera causing a flash of light to once again temporarily blind him.  
Regretfully he removed his arm from around Lewis in order to pull the photograph from the camera.

“I can’t believe you managed to find a polaroid camera not only these days but in the fucking apocalypse as well.”  
Tom grinned at he saw the photo fully developed.  
Lewis had thankfully caught on to Tom’s warning and his bright smiled shone in the photo. Tom’s smile was just as bright as Lewis’ and honestly it looked like a perfect couple photo to Tom.

“Here take it.”  
Tom handed the photo to Lewis who gently took it.

“You don’t want to keep it?”

“Nah, this way you can always see my beautiful smile.”  
Lewis blushed down at the photo in his hands. 

“Not as good as the actual thing but it will do the job. Thanks.”  
Lewis looked up towards Tom and smiled. The two men standing in silence just smiling at each other for minutes before they both burst out laughing.  
It was just Tom’s luck that he managed to fall in love during the damn apocalypse. 

\----------------------------------------  
Tom sat by Smith’s beside, the sight in front of him broke his damn heart.  
Smith's face was contort in pain, sweat dripping down the man's face as he slept. Although Tom wouldn’t exactly say what he was doing was sleeping. Sleeping was suppose to be peaceful, and nothing about Smith at the moment was peaceful.

Tom blamed himself, he couldn’t help it. Smith had run towards him on the bridge when they were attacked, they were suppose to have each others backs but Tom has glanced towards Lewis for just a minute, just one and that’s when it happened. When Smith got bit. 

The past few days had been the worst of Tom’s life. He held Smith down as he screamed for Tom to just let him die. He tended to his wound and did everything he could to make sure Smith would survive. And he was pretty sure it was working. While Smith still looked like crap, he had definitely improved over the past few days. 

“You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for mate. If anyone could beat off a fucking zombie infection of fucking course it would be you.”  
Tom bitterly laughed at his words.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all this though. This is all my fault, if i hadn’t been looking at Lewis.”  
Tom sighed.

“I know, I know. I shouldn’t be blaming myself. None of us could’ve seen this coming. But I can’t help it. You came over to protect me and got hurt in the process. I……. It should’ve been me. Fuck i’m such an idiot.”  
Tom buried his head in his hands for a few minutes before he looked towards Smith.

“Right, shit sorry. I should stop the guilt trip around you. That isn’t going to help either of us is it?  
So let’s change the subject yeah? Oh you would be happy to hear I actually worked up the nerve to kiss Lewis. Crazy right? He was having a bit of a panic attack about how he had fucked up. He didn’t by the way, I mean there was no way anyone of us could’ve predicted the attack.  
Anyway he was rambling on and on about how ‘what if more people go bit?' ‘What if someone died?’ ‘what if you died Tom?’. That’s when I knew that he is just as much in love with me as I am with him.  
It took a while to calm him down, but afterwards we just laid together on the ground. His head was resting on my chest and he just looked so broken so I grabbed his face and forced his eyes to meet mine and I told him how fucking amazing he is and that we would probably all be dead if it wasn’t for him.  
Then it kinda just turned into me rambling about all the things I like about him, I think in the process I called him cute like 10 times.  
Who knew I could be such a sappy shit? I bet you called it though. You always seemed to know me better than I know myself.  
Anyway after my rant I just asked him if I could kiss him and he said yes and so we kissed! It was fucking amazing! Best kiss I've ever had! Though I think that is mostly due to the fact it was Lewis I was kissing. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. I can’t believe it took the world ending for this to happen. Seems about right.”  
Tom sighed fondly.

“I know you guys haven’t had much of a chance to get to know each other, what with you wanting to leave us alone when we were together. But you two would get along great. Once you are up i’ll have to force you two to go on watch together.”  
Tom reached out and squeezed Smith’s hand.

“That best be soon you hear? Don’t know how much more of this worrying I can take.”  
\---------------------------------------------------  
“I am not leaving him!”  
Tom yelled as the others talked about their next move, all of the options involved leaving Smith behind. 

“I am not going to stick around this hell hole just to watch Smith die.”  
Tom all but growled at Steve.

“He isn’t going to die! He survived last time, he will make it through again!”  
Steve scoffed.

“You are in denial. He barely made it last time and now he’s much weaker and the wound is worse. Look, I get that he is your best friend, and I do hate to see him go. But I ain’t risking my life by staying here just so you can have a few days left with him.”  
A few ‘yeahs’ were heard around the room.

“Well anyone who wants to can leave, but I am staying here.”  
Tom angrily balled his hands into fists by his side.  
He stood glaring as most of the people in the room packed up their stuff and left the building without another word. The only people to stay behind being Lewis and Mark.

“Thanks for staying.”  
Mark muttered out a ‘no problem’ as Lewis made his way towards Tom and pulled him into a hug, the man in question quickly breaking down into tears. Lewis held Tom tighter as he cried into his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry Tom, we will get through this.”  
Lewis whispered into Tom’s ear, voice trying to sound comforting even though his own doubts plagued his mind. 

“I can’t lose him Lewis. I can’t.”  
Tom’s muffled words were only just loud enough to be heard by Lewis.  
Not knowing what to say, he simply held the man in his arms closer and let him cry.

\-----------------  
Smith awoke a few hours later and it immediately worried Tom.  
It wasn’t like last time, there was no screaming, no begging for Tom to just let him die.  
There was only a weak Smith faintly smiling up at Tom from where he laid on the couch. 

“Hey, what’s with the tears? Have you been worrying too much again?”  
Smith’s voice was hoarse, he sounded how he looked and that was not good.

“Well I wouldn’t have to worry so much if my best friend wasn’t an idiot who leaps into danger without a second thought.”  
Smith attempted to laugh at that, but it came out as more of a pained breath. 

“What can I say? I just love to play the hero.”  
Tom smiled at Smith, but was unable to stop the tears from falling down his face. 

“What did I say about the tears? I ain’t having you cry over me. I prefer to see you smile. Especially that dorky smile you seem to always have lately cause of Lewis.”  
Smith raised an eyebrow at Tom, who just scoffed back but couldn’t bring himself to stop crying.

“You sound jealous Smith? Do I have to warn Lewis that you might try and steal me away from him.”  
This time Smith managed to actually let out a laugh.

“I don’t think I could compete with him if I tried. You are so in love with him it’s like a bloody romance movie anytime you two are together.”  
Tom laughed.

“Well just like any romance a girl needs her best friend there to push her into the arms of the right man. Thank you for that, by the way.”

“T’was nothing. I was passed out when it happened anyway.”

“Yeah but it was all your mocking and pestering that made me do it.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”  
Both men smiled at each other, not talking about the words that went unsaid. 

_That’s what I’m here for, for now._  
\-------------------  
Tom didn’t leave Smith’s side, no matter how much Lewis begged him to take a break. Every time Tom would just shake his head, saying how he couldn’t leave him.  
Lewis and Mark just spent their time fortifying the house, Lewis using an old nail gun with some charge left to board the windows as Mark made himself a little watch tower up in the attic to keep an eye out for any infected. 

It had been a few days and Smith’s condition had only worsen.  
Lewis and Mark had accepted that he wasn’t going to make it through. But Tom was still in denial, muttering ‘he’s going to be fine’ more to himself than the others anytime one of them brought it up. 

It was late at night when Smith woke up to find Tom just staring into space by his side. 

“Shouldn’t you be off making out with your boyfriend or something?”  
Smith’s face fell when his comment was met with a frown rather than the chuckle he was use to receiving at his comments.

“Oh I see. Is this when you tell me you’ve broken it off with Lewis to be with me?”  
Smith was glad to see that earned a faint smile from Tom.

“Yes Smith, you have always been my one true love and I can’t go any longer without sucking your dick.”  
Both men chuckled at that, Smith's coming out weak and Tom’s being slightly forced.  
It didn’t take long before Smith’s laugh turned into coughs. Tom frowned.

“You should rest. You won't get better if you don’t….”

“Tom don’t do this.”  
Smith looked directly into Tom’s confused eyes.

“Do what?”

“Act like i’m going to be okay. We all know it’s only a matter of time before I turn.”  
Tom shook his head as the tears came back.

“Don’t say that. You’ve made it through before, and you will again.”

“This time is different Tom. It’s worse. Mark and Lewis know it, I know it and deep down you know it too.”  
Tom was kneeling in front of Smith now, resting his head on his arm as he cried. Smith used his other hand to gently play with the few loose curls sticking out the back of Tom’s beanie.

“I don’t want to become one of them. I can’t die knowing my body will do everything it can to kill the only people i actually give a damn about.”  
Tom shook his head against Smith’s arm.

“Tom please. I would do it myself but honestly I hardly have enough energy to play with your hair right now let alone anything else. Mark isn’t capable of it and Lewis already holds the fucking world on his shoulders, he doesn’t need this as well.”  
Tom moved his head so his chin was resting on Smith’s arm and he was facing him.

“What about me? You think I want to kill you? That I could?! I fucking love you cunt.”  
Smith weakly smiled.

“I know. And that’s how I know you will do it.”

“What makes you so sure?”  
Smith stopped playing with Tom’s hair in order to wipe some of the tears away from his face.

“Because I would do it for you.”  
\--------------  
Smith fell asleep soon after that, and for the first time since it had happened, Tom willingly left Smith’s side.  
He left the room and made his way towards the spare room where he knew Lewis would be. He carefully opened the door, seeing Lewis calmly asleep on a pile of blankets and pillows that made up Lewis’ ‘bed’.  
Slowly he made his way towards Lewis and slipped under the blankets, wrapping his arms around the man in front of him as he joined his boyfriend in bed.  
Lewis shifted under the new contact, turning so he was facing Tom. In the process wrapping his own arms around Tom.

“Is everything okay?”  
Tom answered by nuzzling his head into Lewis’ chest and letting the tears fall all over again.  
Lewis simply let Tom cry, rubbing his back in comfort, deciding to let him simply take his time to talk.

“He asked me to kill him.”  
Lewis’ breath hitched. 

“He did that last time though.”  
Lewis went right into comfort mode rather than being blunt.  
He didn’t know if he was doing the right thing but he just couldn’t bring himself to break the last of Tom’s hopes. Even if he knew what the outcome was.

“This was different. It wasn’t desperate pleads from a man in pain. It was a last request from a man who knows his time is up.”  
Tom’s words were muffled by the combination of his tears and Lewis’ shirt but Lewis had learnt to understand him this way.  
God he hated that fact. 

“Tom i’m so sorry. If you can’t do it, I will.”  
Lewis felt Tom’s head shake on his chest.

“No. No I have to do this myself. He made a very good point about why it should be me.”

“What was that?”  
Tom sucked in a deep breath before replying.

“I would do it for you.”  
\-------------------------------  
It had been 6 months since he had lost Smith and things were getting easier. Although it still hurt like a bitch, the pain was starting to dull.  
He had mostly Lewis to thank for that, honestly if it wasn’t for that man Tom isn’t sure he would have a reason to carry on without Smith. Mark was also a big help, always being patient and never leaving his side.  
The three of them had traveled around, gaining more and more followers as time went on. It got to the point where they had their own group that was nearly the size of the one they originally started with. Expect this one was much different. These people felt like a family to Tom. 

They hadn’t intended to make a new group. In all honesty Tom hadn’t wanted to.  
But about a month after the incident, as he was calling it, they saw 3 people much like themselves being overwhelmed by a group of infected. They could’ve easily and safely moved past the infected, but seeing the 3 people fight for their lives made Tom think ‘what would Smith do?’.  
So of course Tom had charged into help. The three guys, whose names turned out to be Simon, Duncan and Sjin, were insanely grateful for the help and after spending the night together in the same house they had agreed to stick together.  
And so from that point on, whenever Tom saw some people in need of a hand he would think of Smith and jump head first into danger to help out. 

It was that attitude that had lead Tom to the house he and Lewis were currently in. The pair had gone out on a supply run, to see what they could find in some of the houses yet to be explored by their group.  
Well that was only half the truth, they had also gone out to have some alone time together. With such a large group they found it hard to just spend time alone together that wasn’t them sleeping.  
Well they were mostly alone. They had the groups trusty dog twat with them. That was one rule the group had. All scavenger groups must take twat with them. 

During their search they heard screams and immediately ran to help. What they found was a scene they were all too familiar with, two men trying to fight off 6 infected on their own. They jumped in and helped, but it seemed they were too late as one of the men had gotten bit.  
His friend was hysterical, begging Tom and Lewis to help. So they took the two men to some houses they had recently cleared and began to help the poor man. Luckily the bite wasn’t too bad and the man responded the exact same way Smith had the first time around so Tom had hope.  
After the first round of ‘treatment’, Lewis left with twat to get some more supplies from base so they could spend the next few days in the house, until the man was better.

Tom sat with the two men.

“My names Tom by the way, guy who just left is Lewis.”  
The man sitting by his friends bedside looked up towards Tom and reached out a hand.

“I’m Ross, and that is Trott.”  
Ross gestured towards Trott as Tom grabbed his hand and shook it briefly.

“Thanks for the help. I know plenty of people wouldn't have stopped. So why did you?”  
Tom simply shrugs.

“No problem man. I kinda live by this motto that means I just jump into any danger to help people out.”  
Ross laughs at that and Tom is happy to hear the happy sound.

“No offense mate but that sounds like a shitty motto.”  
Tom couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Yeah but I've helped a lot of people with it so guess it isn’t half bad.”

“Well it did help us so guess I shouldn’t be complaining. How did you get this motto anyway and actually what is it exactly?”

“Well basically whenever i’m in a situation I ask myself ‘what would Smith do’. Smith was my best friend and would always play hero, it’s what got him killed in the end.”  
Ross shifts awkwardly at that.

“Sorry to hear that man. I can’t imagine what that must’ve been like. I can’t bare the thought of losing Trott.”  
Ross frowns down to Trotts unmoving body.

“He’s…. He’s going to be alright isn’t he.”  
Tom puts a comforting hand on Ross’ shoulder.

“As long as he is as he is a fighter he’s going to be fine.”

“He is a fighter. Strongest person I know. But how do you know this is going to work?”

“Experience, I’ve seen someone recover from a bite like this before.”

“Smith?”  
Tom nods.

“Guy sounds like a bit of a reckless twat if you ask me.”  
Tom snorts at this.

“Smith would’ve liked you alot Ross.”  
Ross couldn’t help but smile at this, not knowing that to Tom that is the best compliment he could ever give.


End file.
